I will always learn from you
by Kalaki
Summary: Kurt is missing from the mansion and before he knows what's happening he's thrown into an experiment with a girl who has never seen the outside world. The only thing is that she has Kurts powers AND mystiques! R
1. Default Chapter

Kurt was sleeping peacefully in his room. The curtains fluttered in the wind that was coming in through the slightly open window. His tail hung limply over the side of his bed, twitching every now and then. It was about 3 in the morning and Kurt was into the deepest part of his sleep.  
  
Of course, Kurt wasn't an ordinary boy. He was a dark shade of blue from head to toe. One three-fingered hand rested on his pillow and a pointed ear was clearly visible behind his dark blue hair.  
  
A silent hand opened the window from the outside and two large men came into Kurt's room without making a sound. They both wore entirely black and one of them had a thick black belt on. The man with the belt was lightly built and clearly very fast. His name was Stevens. The other was bulkier and muscular. He was called Matthews.  
  
"That it?" Matthews asked, indicating towards Kurt  
  
"Guess so" Stevens replied in a whisper. It had taken them several hours to get past the security systems for long enough to get their bounty but it would be worth it when they got paid. He looked with disgust at the teenager and took something out of his belt that glimmered slightly in the moonlight. A syringe.  
  
With silent steps they approached Kurt. Stevens geustured for Matthews to go around the other side of the bed so that they surrounded him. Matthews tensed his muscles up and his hand was now inches above Kurt's mouth to stop him from screaming out. Stevens began to guide the sharp needle towards Kurts neck.  
  
Even though he wasn't awake, Kurt knew something was wrong and was beginning to shift and wriggle in his sleep. Matthews put his hand even closer to Kurts face.  
  
The second the metal embedded itself in his skin Kurts eyes snapped open and he saw the men. As he opened his mouth to yell for the others a heavy hand clamped itself over his mouth. Kurt struggled against the hands that were holding both his arms down but they were too strong.  
  
The drug that had been injected into him was beginning to kick in and Kurt was trying to remember what he would have done before in this situation. He knew that it was something only he could do but he couldn't remember what it was.  
  
He was also begnning to forget other things like, what was his name?  
  
Kirk?  
  
And where was he? The world around him seemed to be fading into darkness and the two men were disappearing. Kurt found that he couldn't try to force the hand off his mouth any more He was running out of energy fast and he was beginning to slip into unconsciousness.  
  
By the time he had remembered about his teleportation, it was too late.  
  
Hours later, Kitty woke up. She realised that she still had Kurt's history book that she'd borrowed yesterday. She got dressed and went to his room. Evan was also up and skated down the hall towards her.  
  
"Gangway! Comin' through!" he yelled. Kitty had to half phase through a wall to ovoid him.  
  
"Evan! You know you're not supposed to skate inside the mansion!" she yelled after him. Kitty knocked on Kurt's door but there was no answer.  
  
"Kurt?" Kitty knocked harder then checked her watch, he wouldn't be downstairs already. "Kurt? Stop messing around and open the door!" she was getting worried now and pounded at the door "Kurt, if you don't answer me I'm going to come in!" there was still no answer so she phased through the door.  
  
At first glance nothing seemed wrong, then Kitty noticed that the bed was incredily messed up, the windows were wide open and there was a syringe on the floor. Kitty dropped the book and pieced together what had happened incredibly quickly.  
  
"KURT'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! " she screamed as she ran down the corridor and repeated this, knocking on everyone's doors.  
  
  
  
Chrissa knew that something important was happening. She looked around the clean room that she lived in. The floor was tiled and the walls were metal. There was only a single bed which was so old it was hard like rock.  
  
Chrissa had grown up in this room, there was a door leading to toilet facilities but there was no way out.  
  
This didn't bother Chrissa though, she had never known anything else. She'd spend hours staring out of the large window, looking at the countryside and at the sky.  
  
Every 7 days some people would come in and inject something into her. They never spoke and Chrissa never bothered to try to make them. She understood English but only to a certain degree. Chrissa didn't know about cuture, families, religion, agriculture or anything about civilisation.  
  
Chrissa knew something was wrong because she kept on hearing footsteps running past her door. She wasn't used to this at all and became agitated that her personal silence was repeatedly being ruined.  
  
The thing was that Chrissa didn't actually need to eat (that was why she only saw people every 7 days) so she was used to hours spent in silence.  
  
She soon got used to the padding feet running past the walls and they grew to become a comfort. Chrissa was very tired again, she had been going in and out of sleep for days now, she was sure that there had been something different in the last injection she'd had three days ago.  
  
Chrissa rarely slept on the bed and clurled up on the floor before drifting off into confusing dreams.  
  
Kitty walked into the computer room. The professor was sitting in his wheel chair.  
  
"Have you found out what was in the syringe?" she asked tentatively  
  
"Yes, an incredible drug capable of knocking out a grown man in 30 seconds. With the dosage Kurt got he would have been unconscious in 10."  
  
"But why didn't he teleport?"  
  
"This drug also affects the memory, even if Kurt remebered his teleportation, I doubt he'd know how to use it". Kitty stared at the floor, Xavier saw her expression  
  
"We will find him Kitty" She nodded  
  
"I know" 


	2. Chrissa & Kurt meet (sort of)

It was very dark when Chrissa heard her door being opened. She was very confused, had she slept for 4 days? No she was sure of that. Two tall people came in and tossed something into the room.  
  
Chrissa hid in the corner, she didn't like these people. They were gone in a few seconds but Chrissa couldn't bring herself to approach the thing that was now in there with her. Finally she gave way to curiosity and crawled over to it. Gently she touched it, the thing was warm.  
  
Chrissa noticed that there was a new sound in her room but she didn't know what it was. She listened hard and realized that it was the sound was someone breathing other than herself.  
  
Chrissa rolled the thing over and saw that it was a person. She instantaneously jumped back; Chrissa had never been so close to another person before. She came forwards slightly; there were no mirrors in her room so this person fascinated her. Chrissa knew that this person was a male; his hair was shorter than hers. She delicately moved a few strands away from his closed eyes. His slow smooth breathing was very different from her hurried and nervous gasps. Chrissa came even closer to him; exhaustion was sweeping over her again and she lay down again before falling asleep.  
  
Behind her door were Mathews and Stevens standing with another man with pure white hair.  
  
"We got you the freak, now pay up" said Stevens  
  
The man turned to them and smiled. Two metal bars flew out and hit both men around the back of their heads. A terrible crushing sound was heard as their skulls collapsed and they both died.  
  
The man's name was magneto and he walked past the two bodies to a second room.  
  
Another mutant was in this one, also drugged; her name was mystique. Magneto hadn't been sure if she would have gone along with this and drugging her was the only way. It had been her fault that this plan hadn't worked before when Kurt was a baby. Magneto had waited for a very long time to get this chance again. He had put Kurt with Chrissa because he wanted the girl to have some close contact with another human. Magneto began to walk along the long metal corridor to set up the machine.  
  
His masterpiece.  
  
When Chrissa woke up again the boy was still asleep. It was light now so she got a better view of him. Chrissa was amazed by how different he was from her; she looked at his hands in amazement. She compared her pale white skin with his dark blue.  
  
'Is this why I'm here?' Chrissa thought 'Am I a freak? Must I be locked away so that I don't scare people?' Thoughts of this nature had never entered Chrissa's head and for the first time in her life she felt an overwhelming need to leave her room.  
  
She had to know if she was right, she had to! Taunting daydreams hit her so hard that Chrissa could barely breath.  
  
She forced herself up and lurched towards the door. Chrissa was getting herself more and more upset and she began to cry, gulping and gasping as she did so. Pounding her weak arms against the metal walls. Suddenly she stopped; footsteps were coming towards her room.  
  
Chrissa pushed herself away from the door and went to where the boy still lied.  
  
The door opened and magneto stood there, in an instant he walked over and roughly grabbed Chrissa by the arm. He dragged her out of her room, Chrissa screamed from shock and the terror of leaving her room. Since before she could remember that room had been her home and going into the bigger world scared her.  
  
The corridor widened and Chrissa noticed a pedestal. A metal frame surrounded it and lots of wires and things were hanging off it. Two identical and smaller pedestals were on either side. The one to the left had someone inside it, a woman who resembled the boy still in Chrissa's room. She was being held up by lots of wires and a metal clamp was around her waist. Both of her hands were on metal pillars either side of her.  
  
As Magneto dragged Chrissa along she realised that he was going to put her in the machine as well.  
  
"No! Please!" she begged, "I'll be good! I'll never try to leave again!" Chrissa honestly believed that this was some sort of punishment for her earlier outburst; her face was still red and blotchy.  
  
Her pleas fell on deaf ears and Chrissa was put into the largest pedestal. A large metal bar bent around her waist, Chrissa felt as if all the air was being crushed out of her. While she was stunned slightly, magneto took her hands and put them on the two pillars at her sides, more metal bars appeared and bent around her wrists making Chrissa feel like a prisoner.  
  
Magneto slowly walked around her attaching things into her thin arms and legs. When he was done Magneto walked out and returned carrying Kurt (For that's who it obviously was).  
  
Kurt was strapped into the last remaining pedestal. Chrissa noticed that the wires going from the right of her were all connected to the woman and all the wires etc going from her left were connected to the boy.  
  
Chrissa saw a large metal box with lots of flashing lights on the far side of the wall. If Chrissa had ever had a science lesson then she would have known that it was a generator.  
  
What Magneto wanted to do was see if her could speed the mutation process up, to do that he need more than one generation of mutation to see how the gene evolved. Kurt and Mystique were the only mother and child he had found. He was going to mix both their DNA with Chrissa, hopefully giving her their powers permanently and leaving them powerless for the duration of two weeks.  
  
He planned to use this technology to increase the brotherhood, giving them each other's powers until they were unstoppable. Chrissa was completely human but she was completely different at the same time for one simple reason: Chrissa was a test tube baby. She had no parents; she was just a combination of lots of people's DNA.  
  
She had learnt English from language tapes and couldn't speak properly until she was seven. Magneto never educated Chrissa; this had left her venerable to suggestion. If he told her that you were supposed to walk around on your hands she'd have no reason not to believe him. Chrissa wasn't stupid but she was painfully innocent, naive and had the mental age of a ten year old.  
  
Magneto moved towards the large computer and began to initiate the program that could give Chrissa the power of shape shifting and teleporting. There was also a chance that it would kill her and if the amounts of DNA from Kurt and Mystique weren't exactly equal then Chrissa might actually change into one of them!  
  
Program Mutant Chrissa has begun the computer screen displayed a countdown as the generator whirred to life. In ten minutes there would be enough potential energy to do what Magneto wanted, enough to make Chrissa a mutant 


	3. Chrissa's death (again sort of)

Everyone in the institute was painfully aware of Kurt's absence. He'd always been the one that kept their spirits high and somehow there seemed to be void where he should have been. Kitty had gone back to her room after talking to the professor only to find a video on her desk. It was Titanic which was Kitty's favourite film of all time. Confused, Kitty turned it over and noticed a card cello taped to the back. Her blood ran cold as she remembered that she'd told Kurt about this film only a few days ago. The card was written in Kurt's hand and said I rented it for a week hope you enjoy it! I watched it yesterday and I thought it was far too romantic! Kurt. Kitty stared for a few seconds before she burst into tears and threw herself down onto her bed. It was a shock for everyone that Kurt of all people had been captured. It had always been thought that he would be able to port out of any kind of situation. If even he had been kidnapped then what about the rest of them? The institute was soon a tense and uneasy environment. Kurt had gone without warning and everyone secretly thought that they were next.  
  
Chrissa was very aware of a prickly feeling all over her skin, every now and then she'd get a bolt of static electricity and jump. He feet were tired from standing up in such a forced position and no matter how hard she tried Chrissa couldn't get enough air into her lungs. She looked at the timer; there were only two minutes left. She looked at the two people who were also in these machines and wondered what this would do to them. As the prickling sensation grew Chrissa felt herself getting hysterical. There was something so unnatural about this that every sense in her body was on edge, the tiny humming of the generator was almost deafening, the mans heavy breathing put her teeth on edge. The one thing that could have really helped her at this moment would have been a loving hand or even a friend. Unfortunately those two things had been denied from Chrissa. She was drinking in her surroundings, looking at everything at least twice. One minute remained "I hope you know that even if you die, this experiment might just save Mutants from your kind" Chrissa didn't know about sarcasm but if had she would have used it in her reply "Who?" Her voice shook slightly "Mutants, your superiors. If you do live then you will become one of us, a sister if you will" He was standing right in from of her now, the large bars around Chrissa gave them quite some separation (much to her relief) "I-is that why you've kept me here?" Chrissa asked "Yes" he answered simply "I brought you up to be a brilliant mutant but God was Against me and left you human." He smiled "Listen to me lie!" he chuckled "I made you so that you'd be human! I made you so that I could perform this experiment!" he was laughing insanely and Chrissa shuddered involuntarily as he carried on "True, I would have preferred this to have happened earlier than now but I guess you can't with them all" his attempt at humour fell flat and Chrissa stared at him as he walked away again. He now stood next to the generator, it's whirring was getting louder now. "And all these changes will begin in, ten, nine" Chrissa looked up at the timer as it counted down her last seconds "Seven, six, five, four, three, two," he paused for an extra second, the tension became unbearable "One" he whispered and flicked a single switch. Chrissa's scream would have made any normal persons blood curdle. Pain flowed through every inch, every cell of her body. The pain was so immense and so draining that even gathering the energy to cry was impossible. Chrissa's natural energy was leaving her and being replaced by a stronger kind. So strong that she knew she couldn't control it. Simultaneously every microbe that inhabited Chrissa's body began to reject the new form of energy. The pain she had been feeling was doubled as Chrissa's body began to destroy itself for the inside. Her head screamed as the brain began to overload. Her dry eyes were burning behind tightly closed lids. Only then did Chrissa begin to loose consciousness. Slowly and blissfully darkness swept over her and blocked out all of her senses. Chrissa was beyond caring and excepted what was happening, this darkness would take away the pain which she so wished to escape. Her last thought before her heart finally gave up was 'I was right, I truly am a freak' 


	4. The meeting

Kurt opened his eyes very slowly. His head was pounding as he sat up.  
  
"Where am I?" he wondered out loud. This was not his room and Kurt tried to piece together what had happened. He instantly remembered the two men who had drugged him which explained how he had got here.  
  
Kurt managed to get up and stumbled over to the window. The endless countryside seemed to be mocking him; Kurt did not have a clue where he was.  
  
"Wait a sec, does American countryside look like that?" Kurt realized that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness but the more he thought about it the less likely it seemed that he was still in America. A group of swallows flew overhead as Kurt noticed how hilly the terrain was, the room itself seemed to be on a hill.  
  
"That's it I'm getting' out of here" Kurt tried to teleport outside but nothing happened. He tried again but still nothing. It didn't even work when he just tried to teleport to the other side of the room. Kurt was powerless.  
  
After what seemed like hours the door was thrown open and a man walked in, he wore all white and was carrying a girl in his arms. She was quickly laid on the single bed  
  
"It was a close one, she had a massive heart attack but amazingly she has recovered tremendously" it took Kurt a minute before he realized that the man wasn't talking to him. A second man walked in, a man who Kurt instantly recognised  
  
"Magneto!" He yelled and attempted a lunge but two men ran in and restrained him.  
  
"Good morning Kurt, how are you feeling?"  
  
"What have you done to me?!" Kurt yelled  
  
"I would have thought that even you would have been able to guess Mr. Wagner. I have rendered you completely and utterly without mutant powers" They both glared at each other for a while. Kurt looked at the pale girl on the bed, Magneto followed his gaze "It's quite a shame really, the experiment failed and in the process the poor child was almost killed. I suppose that we'll have to undo this problem next time."  
  
'Next time?' thought Kurt 'What's this experiment he's talking about and how come I'm involved?' Magneto turned and left. Kurt was pushed down onto the floor and by the time he got up the door was closed again.  
  
Kurt looked at the girl on the bed. She had light blond hair and a few freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her skin was unbelievably pale and Kurt wondered when was the last time she had been outside. It was getting relatively dark now so  
  
Kurt tried to find the most comfortable spot on the floor and fell slowly into a deep sleep.  
  
He had horrible dreams that everyone had forgotten him and hat he'd die in the cell. One dream had included him escaping after about ten years; he had found Kitty who had greeted him with a simple  
  
"Who are you?" Kurt had tried to tell her who he was. When she finally recognised him she said "Oh! Kurt! We wondered where you had gone! I must call Lance!"  
  
"Lance?" Kurt had asked as kitty turned inside the house that they were talking outside of  
  
"Lance! Kids!" within a minute Lance and two little children had come outside  
  
"It's you! The freak!" Lance had yelled and suddenly he'd had a gun and fired a point Blanc shot at Kurt accompanied by the two children who were chanting  
  
"Kill the freak! Kill the freak!" Finally Kurt opened his eyes and saw two more staring down at him.  
  
"Ahh!" He cried out in shock  
  
"Ahh!" Was echoed straight back at him and the girl's head disappeared under the covers.  
  
Kurt sat up and looked at the strange bundle in front of him. As he reached out to lift the covers back the whole thing winced and he heard a muffled voice  
  
"Don't touch me" Kurt's hand froze and the usual feeling of shame and disgust swept over him but then she said something unexpected "I'm a freak!!" Kurt would have burst out laughing if she hadn't been serious.  
  
"Yeah, right" he sad sarcastically  
  
"Exactly" She mumbled "I'm a freak and you probably don't want anything to do with me," another urge to laugh crept over him but Kurt stifled it. Obviously this girl was insane or something but she sounded fine to him.  
  
"I'mean," the girl continued "I've only really met two people in my life,"  
  
'Huh?!' Kurt thought suddenly 'Did I just hear that right?'  
  
"But the one who looked like me was evil and hurt me. You and the other blue woman,"  
  
'What's going on here?! Mystique was here and all!'  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong but he hurt you too. Then everything went dark and I woke up here" Kurt paused  
  
"What's your name?" he asked  
  
"The man called me Chrissa" she replied  
  
"I'm Kurt, we've got to find a way out of here"  
  
"Why?" Chrissa asked, "So that I can finally realized how much of a freak I am?" Kurt suddenly snapped  
  
"Can we cut the crap!? We both know that I'm the freak and you're normal so will you please stop rubbing my face in it!?" he yelled.  
  
Chrissa went completely silent and Kurt was surprised to see tears running down her face  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't' mean to shout" he apologized  
  
"I don't understand anything anymore! I thought that this was all there was to life but everything has changed!" Chrissa sobbed.  
  
Kurt got up.  
  
"Haven't you ever left here?" he asked  
  
"Only once and the scary man put me in a big.thing and everything suddenly hurt" she said quietly.  
  
"You mean a machine?" Kurt asked. Chrissa nodded.  
  
"You're not a freak Chrissa and I'm going to get us out of here no matter what" 


	5. teleportational escape

Not a clue when I last added to this but I was asked to so there  
  
I do not own the x-men  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chrissa obviously didn't understand what escape really was. She didn't seem to understand many things at all actually.  
  
"So, I'm normal?" Chrissa asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And your not?"  
  
"No"  
  
Chrissa's brow furrowed in the way Kurt noticed she did when she was trying to grasp something new.  
  
"But- why?"  
  
Kurt opened his mouth to reply, she'd never understand mutation that was for sure.  
  
"Um, everyone looks different Chrissa. It's just that I look slightly more different than most people do to you"  
  
Chrissa accepted that simply enough but she never stopped asking questions. Kurt went so red when she asked how he'd been born Kurt thought he might stay like that.  
  
"I wasn't created like THAT!"  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes  
  
"Of course you were you idiot" he sighed  
  
"Nuh-uh" Chrissa shook her head "I don't have a mum or a dad, I was just...created"  
  
Kurt thought for a second  
  
"You mean like those test-tube babies you see in sci-fi stuff?" He regretted saying that, Chrissa didn't know what sci-fi was.  
  
"I'm not sure" Chrissa replied slowly  
  
"Don't worry about it" Kurt shrugged  
  
"But I want to learn! If you don't how am I supposed to fit in when we escape?!" Chrissa cried  
  
"You think we will?" Kurt asked  
  
"Yeah, you're a lot smarter than I am. You'll be able to do it"  
  
Kurt smiled, she was so innocent. Chrissa seemed to have been jammed on ten year old when it came to her emotional age.  
  
Kurt had actually needed to teach her left and right.  
  
"Left" Kurt lifted her left hand "Right" he did the same thing with her right hand  
  
"Why do I need to know this?" Chrissa asked  
  
"Because if I had to give you directions you'd have to follow them accurately. Left and right is the easiest way." Kurt explained  
  
"Right" Chrissa lifted her right hand "Left" she lifted her left hand  
  
"Okay, now say which side is my left and my right" Kurt held out his hands  
  
"Right" Chrissa reached out to the hand that was on her right but Kurt's left. "Wait a minute" She walked behind him and used her own hands as an example. "Right" She touched his right hand  
  
"Very good!" Kurt was amazed; Chrissa learnt what he taught her freakishly quickly. Everything he said or did seemed to be going into her photographic memory.  
  
Another day passed and Kurt couldn't find way out. He found a small bowl of water and an equally small bowl of what looked a lot like gruel.  
  
"What's that?" Chrissa asked  
  
"It's food" Kurt cried, "You know, edible? Can't survive without it?"  
  
"I've never seen that before" Chrissa hushed.  
  
"Okay then" Kurt raised the bowl to his lips and drank deeply for a while. He then ate almost all of the semi-food "Yuck, if I didn't need this I wouldn't eat it"  
  
'Thank god my metabolism has slowed down or I would have starved by now' Chrissa was still watching him intently  
  
"Aren't you going to eat any of this?" Kurt asked  
  
"Why? I don't need to eat" Chrissa shrugged  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"I'm not sure, every seven days the men come and inject something into me" Chrissa looked away slightly. "Here, go crazy" Kurt handed her the bowl. Chrissa stared at it dubiously  
  
"What-what do I do?"  
  
Kurt smiled "Okay, do you know how to swallow?"  
  
Chrissa nodded  
  
"Pour some of the liquid into your mouth and swallow"  
  
Chrissa did so and choked  
  
"Ow! My throat's burning!" Tears began falling from her eyes, Kurt sat down ext to her.  
  
"It's okay, shush! You just have to practise a bit"  
  
It took a while but in 15 minutes all of the water had been drank  
  
"I'm still thirsty" Chrissa complained  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do about that" Kurt shrugged  
  
"But I'm so hungry!" Chrissa moaned  
  
"You sound Like I used to!" Kurt laughed. He stopped.  
  
He had lost his powers, he had lost his spend up metabolism  
  
She now seemed to have his sped up metabolism  
  
What about his powers?  
  
"Hey Chrissa!" Kurt called her over to the window.  
  
"Yes?" Chrissa asked  
  
"You see that river over there?" He pointed  
  
"Yes?" Chrissa replied  
  
"Over there you'll find all the water you want. Lots of cool, wet, refreshing water" Kurt could almost see Chrissa salivating.  
  
"But It's through the glass, how will I get there?" she asked  
  
"Hold my hand, close your eyes and just imagine that you're there"  
  
Chrissa obeyed him, (she always did).  
  
*  
  
"Hey! How'd we get outside?" Chrissa asked "Ohhh! Water!" She ran over to the bank and began to drink  
  
"You've got my powers!" Kurt exclaimed  
  
"That's nice" Chrissa replied  
  
"Don't you understand!? You got us outside! YOUCAN TELEPORT!!"  
  
Chrissa looked up  
  
"I got us outside?" She asked  
  
"Yes, and with your help we're gonna' escape!"  
  
*  
  
Magneto walked past Kurt and Chrissa's cell happily  
  
"Everything's ready! Second time lucky yes?"  
  
His chuckle died when he saw the cell was empty  
  
"The little brats have gone!" He yelled  
  
"Yes, it would appear so" Mystque agreed (who had already re-sworn her undying loyalty)  
  
"Well, go after them then!" Magneto yelled  
  
"I would sir, but I still don't have my powers" Mystique replied as curtly as she dared  
  
"It worked" Magneto hushed "The damn machine actually worked!"  
  
Then he let out a cry of anger so loud even Kurt thought he heard it just over a mile away. 


	6. We're WHERE?

*Groan* I have no idea why I'm doing this. Oh well, some people obviously want me to continue with this and I aim to please so *meh*  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Come on Chrissa! We have to keep moving!" Kurt cried  
  
"But it hurts!" Chrissa moaned  
  
"I know it does but if we don't get out of here the mean man with white hair will catch up with us"  
  
Chrissa went even paler than she already was; she remembered the pain she had suffered in that machine.  
  
Her quickened pace didn't last though and within a few minutes Chrissa collapsed from exhaustion  
  
"I'm sorry" she sobbed "I'm sorry"  
  
"I know" Kurt whispered and stroked her hair gently. she looked confused and frightened, he knew that this world scared her a little, the heat, the walking, the clean air. Everything she had never experienced before. He felt very sorry for her.  
  
"I'm stupid" she carried on sadly  
  
"You're not that Chrissa, just uneducated" Kurt sighed, Chrissa looked at him strangely, not understanding the word he'd just used. "I'm going to carry you for a bit Okay?"  
  
Chrissa nodded quietly and Kurt lifted her up into his arms.  
  
"Why don't I do that thing again?" Chrissa asked  
  
"You're too weak, another port would take more energy than you have" He explained  
  
"What's energy?" she asked  
  
"Energy is an invisible thing that makes everything move" Kurt smiled quietly "When you're tired that's because you don't have much of it"  
  
"Oh" Chrissa went into deep thought and tried to make sense of what he'd said.  
  
Kurt carried her along the river, stopping so that they could both drink every now and then. He guessed that it was midday because the sun was very high up in the sky which meant it was even harder for Chrissa to adapt. Sweating was another thing that had never happened to her before and she asked Kurt why she was leaking.  
  
"Your body's letting out water through your skin to cool it down, it's called sweating" Kurt explained calmly, constantly having to explain things should have annoyed him but Kurt felt proud that he was teaching his new friend things she needed to know.  
  
"Ah" Chrissa added 'Sweating' to her growing vocabulary, to her Kurt was an angel. He'd taken her out of the little room and although the outside world hurt her skin and made her feel ill she was eternally grateful.  
  
"Look!!" Kurt cried as he saw a small village on the distance.  
  
"What's that?" Chrissa asked  
  
"It's a town, it's when lots of people live closely together is different buildings" Kurt explained before she asked him to.  
  
"But its so far away" Chrissa moaned  
  
Kurt bit his lip and sat her down by the river they were still walking beside  
  
"You remember when I told you about energy a while ago?" he asked  
  
"Yes" Chrissa replied  
  
"Do you think you have enough to teleport us over to those trees?"  
  
Chrissa looked at them, they were far away and she didn't have as much of that energy stuff as she'd had before. She looked behind them at the factory she'd called home since she was born and shuddered. Getting away from there was now her first priority, she had to try.  
  
In a shaky cloudy of smoke they were there. Chrissa instantly threw up on the ground and asked Kurt what had just happened. He sat down beside her and held her close as she sobbed  
  
"It's perfectly normal" he said calmly "Your body didn't understand what was happening and decided to empty your stomach"  
  
"Kurt, I don't feel good" Chrissa said sadly  
  
Kurt put his hand to her forehead and began to look worried  
  
"You're hot, I think you've got sunstroke"  
  
"What's that?" Chrissa muttered  
  
"Not good, stay here in the shade, I'll be back in a minute"  
  
Kurt walked off and saw a telephone booth not to far away. Unfortunately there were lots of people walking around and Kurt couldn't just teleport there anymore.  
  
'Wait' he thought 'I've got an idea'  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
*Ten minutes later* (Yes, I'm lazy, so what?)  
  
"Hello, I'd like to make a collect call please" Kurt said pleasantly "To the Xavier institute"  
  
"[One moment please]"  
  
"KURT?!?" Evan's voice cried down the line "Is that you???"  
  
"Yes, now I don't have a lot of time. Magneto put me in this machine and I don't have any powers anymore" Kurt explained quickly  
  
"Heck! Where are you? We'll come as soon as we can"  
  
"Uhhh, I have no idea" Kurt said "Wait! I can see a sign over there. Cumbria."  
  
There was a short silence  
  
"Is that even a place?" Evan asked  
  
"Wait!" Kurt cried noticing something on the wall of the booth "BT??? As in the BRITISH TELEPHONE COMPANY!?!"  
  
"You're in ENGLAND????" Evan exclaimed "Okay Kurt, I've got the name of the place, just sit tight"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"They're on their way" Kurt said to Chrissa  
  
"Kurt, I'm tired" Chrissa sighed  
  
"That's okay, you have a rest, I'll stay awake" Kurt smiled at her.  
  
He knew that they didn't have much time. Magneto would start looking for them the minute he knew they were gone. Kurt just had to pray that he didn't know yet.  
  
Chrissa had curled up into a small ball and was sleeping peacefully. She had so much faith in him and the last thing Kurt wanted to do was let her down but unless the X-jet turned up soon they were as good as dead.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kitty was sitting in the X-jet  
  
"So he's okay?" She said in an over joyed tone  
  
"He was when he called us, that doesn't mean a thing" Logan said gruffly "Magneto could still catch up to him"  
  
"Especially if he doesn't have his powers" Jean sighed "How did magneto manage that anyway?"  
  
"And why" Scott added "Taking away a mutants powers isn't magnetos style, he's got something planned"  
  
Kitty looked worriedly out of the x-jet's windows. Their mode of transport would get them to the lake district in two hours but would that be soon enough? Kitty prayed so and tried not to kill herself with worry.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt had moved himself and Chrissa into a stable in the hope of making things a little bit more difficult for magneto when he came looking for them.  
  
A large brown mare seemed to have taken a shine to him and nuzzled the elf's face a few times before eating her hay.  
  
Chrissa was still asleep and looked even more angelic than usual, she was laid out across Kurt's lap so that she wouldn't have to lay on the floor. Kurt pressed his back against the wall and sighed. A few days ago he'd had no idea that this was going to happen to him. He remembered the video he'd left for Kitty and winced at the pain she must have felt knowing that he was missing.  
  
Where were they anyway? He knew that they had to travel across the Atlantics ocean but the suspense was killing him.  
  
"Heya Princess" came a kindly, male voice; Kurt froze as it approached. He didn't want to think about how shocked the man would be if he saw an elf in his stable.  
  
"I'll do it dad" Came a girls voice and she ran over to the horse. Kurt moved as far back as possible and all he could see was a bob of brown hair. The girl couldn't have been older than ten.  
  
"Hey Princess, Dad says tha' we'll be able to take you ou' la'er but a' the mo i's swel'ering hot and in 'ere i's go' much more shade. Wanna' sugar lump?"  
  
Kurt smiled at the accent. Like many rural Britain's this girl had the inability to pronounce T's in the middle of or at the end of words. (I am also inflicted with this sad disease 'Ohh arrh'!)  
  
Princess accepted the sweet treat and whinneyd  
  
"Le's hav a look a' your hay then" The girl giggled and opened the front of the stable, she turned and instantly saw Kurt and Chrissa  
  
"Please don't scream!" Kurt hissed "I'm not going to hurt you!"  
  
"Wow" The girl gasped "A real Cornish elf"  
  
Kurt was dumbfounded for a moment and then shook his head "What?"  
  
"Aren' you a Cornish elf? We come from Cornwall and I' was real nice ou' there too. I wan'ed to see some fairies or some elves 'fore I left but I di'n't see any. What are you doin' here anyway?"  
  
"There are some people trying to catch me and my friend" Kurt explained quickly "Please don't tell anyone else we're here. I've got friends coming to help us but they won't be here for a few hours"  
  
The girl thought this over  
  
"You wan' sum food?" she asked "You looks 'ungry"  
  
"Your parent won't notice?" Kurt asked  
  
"Nah, I'll pretend I had a picnic with the other kids. I do tha' all the time"  
  
"Thank you! We'll eat anything" Kurt sighed  
  
"Do elves like white bread or brown bread better?" she asked "Brown!" and ran off  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"I can't thank you enough" Kurt sighed "We were so hungry"  
  
"I dun' mind" The girl (Katie) shrugged "I go' chores to do bu' I'll be back 'n a few minutes"  
  
"Your chores take a few minutes?" Kurt asked  
  
"No but Sam next door fancies me and he'll do 'em for me in a jiffy" Katie ran off quickly.  
  
Chrissa had woken up and was eating from the basket Katie had brought out. They were all organic fruits and a few chocolate bars at the bottom.  
  
Kurt was chewing on a Cadburys dairy milk bar and noted the extra 5% cocoa beans in the chocolate than there was in Hershey's. Even then it was a poor resemblance to the flavour in the Belgian chocolates he'd eaten in Germany.  
  
"What's an elf Kurt?" Chrissa asked  
  
"They're creatures that have pointed ears like me. There not actually real but lots of people believe in them" Kurt shrugged  
  
"How can people believe in something that's not real?" Chrissa asked  
  
"That's called faith, Chrissa and it can help lots of people through difficult times" Kurt sighed  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Just to tell you all, I copied that girls accent from mine. It's depressing me how badly I talk. Why do you all think we have posh accents?? Damn those stupid British stereotypes you're practically force fed. American accents are posher than most of the English ones!! 


	7. heaven at last

Soz this took a while, please forgive me!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt was eating slowly, thoughts were rolling around inside his head that were very worrying.  
  
Katie seemed suspicious to him, she'd accepted everything too easily. She hadn't been scared of him, she hadn't asked any questions and although she was very young she didn't seem suspicious at all.  
  
He hadn't told Chrissa this, Kurt doubted she'd ever be able to understand what he was worrying about. He was just uneasy and wanted to see the X-jet land as soon as possible. Kurt's tail swished around in the hay as he got more and more agitated. He looked up and saw that Chrissa was staring at it, clearly fighting every urge to stoop and try to catch it the way little children did.  
  
Katie had gone away for a moment and Kurt decided that he definitely didn't trust her. He didn't know that mystique had also lost her powers and thought that that girl could be his own backstabbing mother.  
  
"We're moving" Kurt whispered and helped Chrissa to her feet. She was reacting badly to the sunstroke and clutched her head as if in agony "I know, I know" Kurt apologised under his breath as she whimpered "I'm sorry but we have to go"  
  
"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!" Chrissa was now shaking too.  
  
"Come on Chrissa!" Kurt hissed not noticing how desperate she sounded. He wouldn't allow her to stop until they had moved as far away from Katie's home as possible. They were now sitting in a field, behind some hay stacks.  
  
"Kurt!" Chrissa gasped feeling that she'd been quiet long enough  
  
"What?" Kurt asked, trying not to snap at her  
  
"I feel odd" She said quietly and Kurt looked at her properly.  
  
Half her face was blue, Chrissa left eye had turned completely white and a third of her hair was gradually turning a darker shade of blue.  
  
"What's happening?" Chrissa asked, obviously scared  
  
"I......Don't know" Kurt shook his head in disbelief  
  
What was going on?  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"They're 'ere" a man said down the line at that exact moment "I saw them crawl into ma stables. The gel's lookin' after them, ah told her not to let 'em outta her sight"  
  
"Thank you Mr Cook," Magneto's silky voice came back down the line "I'll be there in a moment"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"What on Earth is happening to you?" Kurt whispered  
  
"How should I know?" Chrissa asked honestly "I was hoping you would"  
  
"No, it's a rhetorical question" Kurt said "That's when you ask a question that you don't need an answer for"  
  
"Why would you ask a question if you don't need an answer?" she asked in a confused tone  
  
"I'm not sure but it's like thinking out loud, I don't expect you to know what's happening to you" Kurt explained  
  
"Okay" Chrissa said slowly  
  
"You're not changing now" Kurt noticed  
  
"I'm not?" she asked  
  
"no" Kurt replied  
  
"Oh good, I'd prefer to be myself when I meet this X-jet you keep talking about, otherwise it might get confused" Chrissa seemed to believe that the X-jet was alive and Kurt decided to let her think that until he could show her himself.  
  
"Hey, shush" Kurt whispered  
  
"Shush?" Chrissa asked not bothering to keep her voice down  
  
"It means be quiet" Kurt hissed "Stay here, I'm gonna move towards Katie's house again"  
  
Being as silent as possible, Kurt moved towards one of the hedgerows and looked towards the house. He saw three men in white uniforms and...  
  
"Magneto" Kurt hissed to himself  
  
He was just about near enough to listen to hear the conversation, or at least the part that Katie's father was saying  
  
"Sorry, they go' away...My daugh'er needed...loo...came back an' they were gone"  
  
Magneto wrung his hands in anger and said something very quietly to the man  
  
"We know about your specimens sir...when you first got here...told us...always on the look out if one escaped we was"  
  
Kurt began moving backwards towards Chrissa. He'd been right, the whole town was ready to pass them over to Magneto thinking that he was doing research experiments. They wouldn't be able to risk letting any more of the villagers see them. He suddenly remembered Chrissa and moved back through the grass to where she was sitting.  
  
"Are we going back?" She asked  
  
"No, those people are very bad" Kurt said simply "In fact, everyone in this place is bad. They think that man doing these things to us is a good thing"  
  
"Why would they think that!?" Chrissa cried, very upset  
  
"He lied to them" Kurt hushed her "They just happened to believe him, they don't know how wrong they are"  
  
"Couldn't we tell them the truth?" Chrissa asked  
  
"We're a lot younger than him and people tend to believe older people more" Kurt sighed  
  
"That makes no sense," Chrissa said stubbornly  
  
"This world doesn't" Kurt sighed "I'm afraid you're just going to have to learn that"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"We're beginning the final descent" Logan announced "Everyone get ready"  
  
The few hours had felt like a lifetime to Kitty and she struggled out of her seat before they had landed and phased through the side panel.  
  
"HALF PI-!" she heard Logan roar as she leapt and landed neatly on the grass below her. She'd fallen quiet a way but those gymnastic lessons Kurt had given her were finally paying off.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt and Chrissa sat in silence for a very long time. Chrissa was unbothered; she'd grown up in silence but Kurt felt as though he was tensing up from the inside  
  
"Where are they??" he suddenly hissed  
  
"How would-? Oh! This is another one of you're unanswered questions" Chrissa tilted her head, proud that she'd gotten something right "A rhetorical one"  
  
"Yes, we-!" Kurt paused "Chrissa, how did you remember that? I only told you once"  
  
"I don't know" she said simply  
  
Kurt made a mental note to tell the professor about Chrissa's amazing memory. It may have something to do with the tests done on them.  
  
"KURT??"  
  
Kurt's whole body froze at Kitty's voice, he could just about see her running through a field too far away from them to stop her.  
  
"Kitty you dummy!" He cursed quietly  
  
"Who's she?" Candy asked  
  
"A friend but she doesn't know to stay away from those people" Kurt hissed "We have to try and reach her..."  
  
"Shall I do the thing again?" Chrissa asked  
  
"Yes but do it again as soon as possible to the other side of that field" Kurt said  
  
"I-I'll try" Chrissa didn't know if she could manage this but Kurt's friend might be scared by the man with white hair and had to save her. She focused on the girl and  
  
*Bamf*  
  
Kitty turned expecting to see Kurt but instead there stood a pale, blond girl.  
  
"Who are you?!" She screamed  
  
"Don't speak so loud! I'm here to rescue you" Chrissa explained "Aren't we Kurt?" There was no reply "Kurt?"  
  
Kurt was still standing about a mile away across the field.  
  
"Kurt?!" Kitty cried "What's going on?? Why do YOU have his powers!"  
  
"Can't explain now." Chrissa noticed something finally "The white haired man can see us!!" she yelled  
  
Kitty turned and saw "MAGNETO!!"  
  
"Oh! Oh! OH!" Chrissa started screaming as all her memories began flooding back "Go away!!" she grasped onto Kitty and  
  
*Bamf*  
  
teleported over to Kurt  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty cried happily and tried to hug him but Chrissa had gotten there first  
  
"Kurt!! He's right there, he want to get me back to that scary machine again!" Chrissa cried into him  
  
"It's okay, Chrissa" Kurt comforted her. "Kitty, where's the X-jet?"  
  
"Um, about a mile that way" Kitty pointed for him  
  
"Chrissa? Can you port all three of us?" Kurt asked  
  
Chrissa looked at him in shock "I don't know if I can" she said shakily "I think I've ported too much already"  
  
"Please, just one more. For me?" Kurt asked  
  
Kitty noticed a blush rise up Chrissa cheeks, Chrissa touched them both as if confused by what was happening but carried on smiling.  
  
"Okay, I'll try" Chrissa took both their hands and tried again.  
  
They arrived just in time to see the X-men running towards where they had once been.  
  
"WOLVERINE!!" Kitty yelled "It's okay!! We're here!"  
  
The whole party stopped and turned  
  
"Kurt!!" Scott cried "Man am I glad to see you!!"  
  
"Hey elf" Logan growled "Was' the big idea tellin' us ya got no powers then porting over here?"  
  
"I didn't!" Kurt defended himself "Chrissa did! She's got my powers!" he was holding up Chrissa in his arms because she had just fainted from exhaustion  
  
"Puh!" Logan said, unimpressed "I'll believe it when I see it"  
  
"Come on!" Kitty cried running to the x-jet "Magneto's chasing us"  
  
"No he's not. He's just staring in our direction" Kurt said "He wants Chrissa, so why isn't he following us?"  
  
"I don't know but let's get out of here, he's making me feel uncomfortable!" Kitty hissed and phased inside the X-jet  
  
"I really wish she'd stop doing that" Logan sighed  
  
"Let's go"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"I don't know, that was just too easy" Kurt kept saying. Chrissa was now asleep on his lap and he was almost instinctively was stroking her hair  
  
"I'm with Kurt, it seemed as if Magneto wanted us to get rid of her" Rogue said "Perhaps this gals more trouble than she's worth"  
  
"Don't say that!!" Kurt yelled (though not too loudly in case he woke Chrissa) "This girl's been denied a life!"  
  
"She was only given life to be a test subject if she's got no parents" Scott said slowly  
  
"I hope she doesn't wake up" Kurt sighed "She has no idea what a plane is, she might go berserk and start using my powers"  
  
"Kurt, I hate to say this but how much do we know about this girl?" Kitty asked "How do we know that she's on our side"  
  
Kurt almost growled but held it in "Wait until you hear her speak, then you'll believe that she's not with Magneto"  
  
"Okay" Kitty looked at the girls' face, she looked so innocent. If she was a little smaller she'd look about 9 or 8. She was almost angelic with her fine blond hair. Kitty felt a little jealous  
  
Kurt looked out the window and watched the ocean swoop past, they were nearly in America now and Kurt couldn't wait to show Chrissa around. He'd long since realised that she'd need to be watched around electrical equipment but he was sure that he'd be able to give her the life she deserved.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chrissa opened her eyes slowly, her brain hurt from teleporting so much and she'd had lots of weird dreams about the scary white haired man.  
  
Kurt was sitting next to her and she smiled, knowing that if he was there then she was safe.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked  
  
"The Xavier institute, it's where I live" Kurt said taking her hand "You've been asleep for hours, I was beginning to worry."  
  
"Head hurts" Chrissa said sadly  
  
"Poor little one" Kurt smiled and pulled her into a tight hug  
  
"Thank you" Chrissa sighed and began to cry  
  
"Why?" Kurt asked  
  
"You came and took me out of the room, you made the scary man go away, you're my friend"  
  
Kurt looked as he was going to cry too but instead held onto her the way a father would hold his only child. He wanted to say he loved her but the words held no meaning to Chrissa so he held it in.  
  
"We are friends Chrissa" Kurt smiled "And I promise I'll always protect you"  
  
"I know"  
  
They stayed like that for many hours until Xavier came, alerted by such strong emotions on both sides that Chrissa must have woken up.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
such a tender little fic! ^_^ 


	8. settling in

Hey guys!! I'm very happy today!! School's out next Wednesday for summer hols!! But before that there's sports day and the drama festival, oh well... Oh yeah! Abbie solar star!! Can I please have your E-mail address? I'm writing a new fic and I want you to tell me if it's okay.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Hello Chrissa" Xavier greeted them "My name is Charles Xavier and you're in my school for the gifted"  
  
"My name's Chrissa, why does your name have two words?" Chrissa asked  
  
"Most people have two words, their first is their own and the second refers to their family" Kurt explained "My full name is Kurt Wagner and my parents' second names are both Wagner too, see?"  
  
Chrissa suddenly looked very sad  
  
"I know it must hurt to not understand what a family is," Xavier said sadly and put a comforting hand on Chrissa's shoulder, she was still sitting curled up into Kurt.  
  
"Kurt" Xavier said "I am sensing that parts of you are changing, it's almost as if you and Chrissa are swapping genes"  
  
"Kurt!" Chrissa suddenly cried "It's happening again!"  
  
Kurt looked down and saw that two of Chrissa's fingers seemed to be melding together on her left hand, the one still clinging onto him. Her eyes were also dulling to white again.  
  
"Hmmmm" Xavier said as he watched Chrissa's skin turn the slightest shade of blue "Interesting"  
  
Chrissa was watching this happen with curious fascination. She didn't undestand what was happening but judging from the sitting-down mans reaction she wasn't in any danger.  
  
"Sir?" she asked suddenly "Why does your chair move?"  
  
Kurt blushed and reminded himself that Chrissa had no idea what disability was.  
  
Xavier smiled Kindly "I am unable to walk Chrissa, so my chair has wheels so that I can move around as easily as possible"  
  
Chrissa looked absolutely shocked "But that's awful!! Don't you wish that you could walk around like normal people?"  
  
Kurt blushed deeper at Chrissa's question, she didn't know it but asking that kind of question was ludicrously inappropriate  
  
"Sometimes" The professor relented "But I've grown used to my chair and it doesn't stop me from doing things that are important to me"  
  
Chrissa smiled a little, her whole arm was now blue but the morphing seemed ot have stopped again.  
  
"Now, would you like something to eat you two?" Xavier asked  
  
"Mmm!! Yes please!!" Chrissa said happily  
  
"I'll just go to show her how it's done" Kurt shrugged "I haven't felt hungry in ages"  
  
"It's because you're not loosing your daily calorie count through teleporting Kurt" Xavier explained "Now will you please escort Chrissa to the kitchen"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
*an hour later*  
  
Chrissa was still eating and Kurt had to wonder if he used to eat for this long. She's chewed her way through all the food groups and would have started on the kitchen products if Kurt hadn't been there to stop her.  
  
"CHRISSA!! That's disinfectant!!" He'd screamed a few minutes earlier  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, is it supposed to go on something?"  
  
"NO!!" Kurt had now locked the door to the cabinet in case Chrissa drank something containing poison while he wasn't looking.  
  
Chrissa was now chewing some apple segments Kurt had cut for her. She didn't like eating apples normally because she couldn't get her teeth to bite segments off. That's how weak her jaw muscles were.  
  
Chrissa enjoyed the microwave pasta immensely, she ended up with the sauce trailing down her face and onto her now not-so-pristine clothing. Kurt wondered what kind of clothes Xavier would get her.  
  
"Here" Kurt smiled and threw a napkin at her. Chrissa stared at it for a moment so Kurt got up and used it on her himself  
  
"Ku-urt!!" Chrissa giggled "What are you doing??"  
  
"You've got food around your mouth, it's not very good manners" Kurt explained "If it happens you're supposed to use one of these and wipe it off yourself, 'kay?"  
  
Chrissa nodded and smiled as Kurt began rubbing the tip of her nose with the funny piece of material. He then played with her temples and above her eyes. Chrissa laughed out loud. It was the first time she'd ever done that and she stopped in surprise.  
  
"What's wrong Chrissa?" Kurt asked worriedly  
  
"What did I just do?" Chrissa looked at him curiously  
  
"You laughed" Kurt smiled "Nice isn't it?"  
  
Chrissa nodded shyly. In half a second Kurt had jumped her and she was being tickled within an inch of her life.  
  
Chrissa's at first shaky laughter suddenly exploded into a full bodies chortle and onto hysterical screams with real tears of humour collecting in her eyes. Her head felt light and she had no idea how Kurt was managing to make her laugh like this but it was the nicest thing she had experienced in her short, dull life.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"This is your room Chrissa" Kurt led her in by the hand, it felt strange holding her left one because it still had three fingers even though it had, once again, changed back to normal after an hour.  
  
Chrissa grasped onto his shirt as she looked around  
  
"All this?" she asked "M-mine?"  
  
Kurt smiled "Big isn't it? The professor's got some new clothes in that wardrobe for you and Ororo's coming along later to help you get undressed etcetera, etcetera. I'm in the room right next to yours so if you need anything during the night don't hesitate to ask"  
  
Chrissa was still absorbed in her room. It had colour! The walls were the prettiest shade of mint green and the curtains were flowery yellow. The bed was a four poster and looked huge compared to the bunk she'd grown up with.  
  
Unable to accept it Chrissa simply began to cry on Kurt's shoulder  
  
"Why do I keep doing this??" she shook unsteadily "I should be happy"  
  
"You're in shock Chrissa" Kurt whispered to her "You can have anything you want now, including freedom. It's just a lot to take in"  
  
Chrissa nodded and looked curiously around.  
  
"Hello you two" Ororo smiled at them both "Kurt, Xavier would like to speak to you. I'm staying with You, Chrissa"  
  
Chrissa's grip on Kurt's arms tightened, she didn't want to be separated from him. He was his only friend, she wanted him with her. Chrissa didn't realise that she was muttering all this under her breath.  
  
"I'll be back to see you soon" Kurt promised "But I really have to go"  
  
Chrissa sadly let him leave but refused to let Ororo come near her for nearly half an hour.  
  
"I know this must be strange Chrissa but I need to help you get ready for bed" Ororo sighed finally, when the pale girl still didn't move she decided to bargain with her "If you let me touch you then you'll be able to go down and see Kurt again"  
  
Chrissa's face instantly lit up and she walked up to the older woman with barely a flinch  
  
"What do you want me to do?" she asked  
  
"Take those awful white overalls off, I've brought you some sleep wear" Ororo helped the girl pull her top off, she wore nothing underneath and Ororo was shocked by what she saw.  
  
Chrissa was as tall as a 16 year old, she had the face of a teenager but somehow magneto had stopped her from even starting puberty. Her chest was flat, her waist unpinched and her build was that of a child.  
  
Ororo changed the girl in silence but was shocked, what problems would this girl encounter soon? On a diet of normal food in a normal life she'd soon begin to catch up with the others. Would she be able to take this surprise and how would she react when Kurt, the one person she cared for, could do nothing to help her?  
  
"Can I go now?" Chrissa asked  
  
"Uh, yes my child" Ororo said uncertainly and watched the girl leave.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Kurt, we need to be honest here" Xavier said  
  
"What?" Kurt asked  
  
"This reaction with Chrissa is not entirely one sided is it?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean" Kurt replied uncertainly  
  
"Chrissa can control her changes to some degree because if I am correct this experiment involved your mother" Xavier watched the sock form over Kurt's face "It's very possible that only two generations of mutants would make a bond strong enough to transfer it safely into a human. What I'm saying is that Chrissa is morphing back to normal to keep in pace with her changes"  
  
Kurt stared at the professor for a long time, afraid of what would happen next  
  
"Kurt, other than the loss of your powers, have you felt any differences in yourself?" Xavier leant towards his student kindly and Kurt couldn't lie to him.  
  
"My tail keeps dislocating" he sighed  
  
"Yes, I thought it was" Xavier agreed  
  
"It keeps on happening, and I'm sure the bones are getting smaller. I've also lost a lot of my balance Professor, if I lost my tail I doubt I'd be able to walk"  
  
Xavier nodded and leant back again  
  
"Your tail means that your centre of balance is totally different from, say, Kitty for instance. Without it you'd find it very hard to adapt. Kurt I believe that the reaction this machine has had on you is, in a sense, shutting down your X-gene"  
  
"What?" Kurt cried "You mean I'm not a mutant any more??"  
  
"For this period Kurt, no you're not. I do believe though that these effects are only temporary but I think that it may get to the point where you don't even need your image inducer" Xavier said calmly  
  
Kurt was so surprised and shocked he almost couldn't speak. He'd began to feel strange earlier today but he'd had no idea that he could end up looking "normal" like the others!  
  
Xavier suddenly looked up.  
  
"Come in Chrissa"  
  
Chrissa, who'd only been outside the door a few seconds, walked in wearing a pair of child's pyjama's. The white cotton blended with her golden hair and Kurt was reminded of a angelic cherub, she was so adorable!  
  
"Hello sir, Hello Kurt!" Chrissa smiled and sat down next to Kurt without being invited.  
  
"Chrissa, I thought that Ororo was going to show you the library" Xavier suddenly jolted as if receiving some surprising information. "My goodness" he said quietly  
  
"What?" Kurt asked  
  
"I'll speak to you later about it Kurt" Xavier promised.  
  
"I teleported down here" Chrissa said proudly "I'm getting good at it now"  
  
Kurt smiled proudly at her "I bet you are"  
  
"I don't think I can sleep in that bed sir" Chrissa said shyly  
  
"Why not?" Xavier asked  
  
"I think it's going to swallow me up sir! It looks so big!! May I sleep on the floor? It's what I'm used to anyway"  
  
Xavier smiled "Chrissa, you may sleep wherever you want"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Xavier was in Ceribro, all the students were asleep in their beds except Chrissa who was sleeping on the floor of her room.  
  
"Eric, what have you done to this child?" Xavier asked out loud  
  
Almost as if to answer his question a video message suddenly came through. It had been pre recorded so all Xavier could do was watch as Magneto's dark face covered the screen.  
  
"Hello Charles. I see that you have taken away Chrissa, I don't need to tell you that this annoyed me greatly however, I really think you should know what you're getting yourself into. The child is dangerous and very confused. Without my drugs her body will change and unprotected she may go insane. I have downloaded everything about her into ceribro and I guarantee that after a month you'll be begging me to take her back"  
  
And on that chilling note the image disappeared  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
more explanations in the next chapter. I hope you guys are pleased that this fics not over yet. I'm not even half way through yet!! ^_^ 


	9. Chrissa

Hey guys, bad news I'm afraid. I'm going on holiday for two weeks on Thursday so I won't be updating any of my fics until I get back. Any way, on with the story  
  
I do not own the X-men  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chrissa opened her eyes, she'd slept for only three hours but that was enough for her. It was still the middle of the night but Chrissa did not know that normal people needed 8 or 9 hours sleep.  
  
She felt very, very strange for some reason. Her whole body was tingling but Chrissa had no idea why. She sat up on the floor and decided to go downstairs. Chrissa only managed to get half way up when she was struck by aches all over her body. Chrissa had never exercised before in her life so she had not realised what would happen if she didn't stretch off. Most people wouldn't need to stretch off after some walking or running but Chrissa had spent her life in a small room. Her muscles hadn't even started to develop.  
  
Chrissa was now on the floor in quite a lot of pain, strange whimpering and mewling noises escaped her throat. She cured up into a bundle on the floor and began to cry.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Xavier was reading the files that Magneto had sent him. He was becoming more and more worried with every page. It would be close to impossible giving this girl a normal life. Charles was surprised the girl hadn't been permanently traumatised during all of theses terrible procedures. According to the dates she'd only been around 7 or 6. What was curious though was that it seemed as though for a few years Chrissa simply disappeared. Between the ages of 8 and 12 there were no records of Chrissa at all, it was almost as if she hadn't existed.  
  
"Chrissa" Xavier sighed and decided to pay her a visit, he doubted that she'd mind him waking her up and he needed to ask her some questions.  
  
He was half way up in the lift when he realised that something was going on in the bedrooms. Xavier had been focusing so hard of Chrissa's records that he hadn't noticed. Once upstairs he moved towards Chrissa's room where he saw a bizarre sight.  
  
Jean and Kitty were already there comforting the shaking Chrissa who was lying on the floor. Rogue was leaving as Xavier entered  
  
"She keeps on asking for Kurt" She explained and walked across the corridor.  
  
"Chrissa" Xavier sighed and looked at the girl, he could now see why Kitty and Jean were looking shaky. Chrissa's whole body was blue and her eyes were glowing slightly in the dark. A half grown tail had caused her pyjama bottoms to split. Chrissa could no longer stop her transformation.  
  
A scream suddenly came from Kurt's room and Xavier knew that this change would be reflected with Kurt.  
  
The first scream was closely followed by another, male, version.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" Kurt's voice howled  
  
Chrissa's head snapped up listening to Kurt voice such terror and tried to get up again. Perhaps it was because of her fear for her only friend but this time Chrissa stayed upright and managed a strange stumble towards Kurt's room.  
  
Xavier came in after her and saw that Kurt was almost completely human formed now. His tail appeared to have gone and the only part of him that remained elf like were his ears and most of his hair. His fangs had retracted into normal canines and he now had four fingers, one of which appeared to be splitting in two.  
  
"Kurt?" Chrissa asked shakily "Why are you changed?"  
  
Kurt looked at Chrissa and to Xavier's surprised his face showed envy "I could ask you the same thing"  
  
"But I liked you better before" Chrissa said "Can you change back?"  
  
"Can you?" Kurt replied with a level voice  
  
"No" Chrissa shook her head and then began to cry "I stole you!"  
  
"Chrissa" Kurt said sympathetically "This isn't your fault, the men man with white hair did this to us"  
  
Chrissa knelt down on his bed and threw her arms around him, Kurt shuffled up and returned the hug.  
  
"What's going on?" Rogue asked quietly  
  
Xavier sighed "I'll explain it all to you in the morning, I need to question Chrissa now, if you don't mind of course Chrissa"  
  
Chrissa clung onto Kurt tighter than ever, afraid to let him go.  
  
"Can Kurt come?" she asked  
  
Xavier looked at the panic on Kurt's face and decided to let the others leave before Kurt was forced to get up. They were all sent reluctantly to bed and Kurt sighed deeply. Chrissa looked confusedly to him and Kurt attempted to raise himself.  
  
Evan as he tried Xavier began calling for Scott to wake up mentally. Kurt was used to leaning forwards as he walked but without the weight behind him to even it out he kept falling forwards. Plus Kurt didn't understand that he now had to put his HEEL down first to walk. This added to the problem.  
  
Scott arrived Just as Kurt fell over onto Chrissa. She wasn't prepare for the weight and fell to the floor under him.  
  
Hiding his shock and surprise Scott Hauled Kurt upwards and put a secure arm under his friends shoulder.  
  
"Scott, will you help Kurt downstairs with us?" Xavier asked "You're questions will be answered when we get there"  
  
Scott tried to look at Kurt but the younger boy turned away in shame. He'd been the best acrobat in Germany, doing moves that most humans would dream of. Yet now he had to be aided to simply get downstairs. He was a shadow of his former self. If he didn't have his balance or his teleporting then he wasn't even Nightcrawler anymore.  
  
Once they were in Xavier's study Scott helped Kurt into a seat. Chrissa watched this tearfully and stood up next to him.  
  
"You can sit down Chrissa" Xavier said  
  
"Can I stand?" she asked  
  
"Very well" Charles inclined his head and Scott sat down instead, afraid that he would faint seeing his friend like this.  
  
"Chrissa, what exactly do you remember about your captivity" Xavier asked  
  
Chrissa stared at him for a few minutes  
  
"That place I saved you from, what do you remember about it?" Kurt translated.  
  
Chrissa thought for a moment and sat down on the arm rest of Kurt's chair.  
  
"Do you remember any people doing things to you?" Xavier prompted  
  
"There were the people who injected stuff into be every seven days" Chrissa said slowly "And when I was smaller there were voices that taught me things, before that I-I remember being outside and there was a woman, she was...shouting, screaming?" Chrissa looked confused "And green, lots of green"  
  
"Green?" Scott asked before Kurt shushed him  
  
"Anything before that?" Charles asked  
  
Chrissa shook her head sadly.  
  
"Wait, this happened when you were smaller, how much smaller?" Kurt asked  
  
"This much" Chrissa made a measurement about 4 inches between her fingers  
  
"You were either a very tall kid or.....you only remember about 4 or 3 years of your life!" Scott gasped  
  
Chrissa still seemed to be deep in thought  
  
"I could read your mind Chrissa and uncover some of your suppressed memories but I always believe that there is a reason why the brain wants to forget what's happened to it" Charles smiled  
  
"Why would I want to remember?" Chrissa asked  
  
"So that you'll know who you are" Kurt said as if it was obvious  
  
"But, I know who I am. I know that I was just created by that man, there's nothing left in that place that could make me happy. I want to stay here so that I will feel safe with you" Chrissa said  
  
"That's very adult of you Chrissa" Xavier smiled  
  
"Will you become my friends too? Then I will never be alone again" Chrissa blushed slightly  
  
"I'm sure everyone in this house will become your friend Chrissa" Xavier smiled, she was such a caring child, even after all the fear and confusion she'd gone through. But still she didn't understand love or Family. 'At least I can help her with the latter' Xavier thought 'And stop Eric from ever having ties to her'  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"You're doing what?!" Logan cried  
  
"I'm adopting her" Xavier repeated. The students had left an hour ago.  
  
"Chuck, we still don't know anything about her! For all we know she's part of a plot to kill us all in our sleep! Magneto could be controlling her!" Logan yelled  
  
"She is not on Magneto's side Logan, Chrissa's terrified of his very mention. For her to understand the way we live, she needs a family and I want her to become part of mine. I told you this before"  
  
"I thought ya meant metaphorically speakin' Charles!" Logan shook his head "We're gonna have problems with this kid, I can tell"  
  
"Many people would have said the same about you Logan" Charles said simply "A grown man with no memory, wielding unbelievable powers, confused and alone? Don't you see?? Chrissa's exactly the same except she remembers where she was. I intend to help this girl understand the world around her and as you would say 'Screw anyone who tries to stop me'" Xavier smiled  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows and grinned "Say that again and I'll think about it"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chrissa was sitting curled up with Kurt on the downstairs sofa. Scott had gone back to bed but as an unspoken agreement they had stayed downstairs, if not to talk then to comfort each other  
  
"I am sorry" Chrissa whispered into Kurt's new skin.  
  
Kurt was rubbing his new knuckles across Chrissa's back but smiled at her "It's not your fault" he said simply  
  
"It would have been better if we had never met, that man ruined you" Chrissa said sadly  
  
"You liked me better blue?" Kurt couldn't help how happy that made him feel. If anyone else had said it he'd assume they were lying but Chrissa never said anything she didn't mean  
  
"Yes, you were my rescuer and you saved me. But now it doesn't feel like you and because I have turned into you I feel like a thief"  
  
"You're no thief" he sighed and rested his chin on Chrissa forehead, which was leaning against his chest  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I can hear something" Chrissa said  
  
"What can you hear?" Kurt looked down at her  
  
"ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom" she whispered in time with his heart beat.  
  
"That's my heart making that noise" Kurt said to her  
  
"Heart?" Kurt rolled his eyes at her confused tone, Magneto left a LOT out of her education  
  
"It's inside you" Kurt explained "And it pumps the blood around your body which keeps you alive"  
  
"Do I have one?" Chrissa asked twisting and sitting up in front of him.  
  
"Everyone's got one, listen" Kurt took her hand and pressed it against her chest.  
  
Chrissa looked up at him  
  
"Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom" she confirmed "And this keeps me alive"  
  
"Yes" Kurt smiled, he felt so close to her right now. Even without his powers she wanted his friendship and that meant a lot to him "So long as your heart keeps beating, you are still alive"  
  
Chrissa thought about this then settled back onto his chest. Kurt watched her tail grow another half an inch before he fell asleep with his cheek pressed against her hair.  
  
Chrissa stayed awake longer, comforted by the constant beat within her friend's chest. The beat that would keep him alive to protect her for another day. Eventually her eyes closed and Chrissa fell asleep.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Aw, isn't that scary?" Rogue commented as she walked downstairs to get breakfast  
  
"Very" Kitty agreed "Chrissa's tail has fully grown" she noted as the blue appendage flicked over the sofa and back again.  
  
"Man, blue boy without the blue, just doesn't seem right" Rogue sighed  
  
"Kurt must be pleased" Kitty thought out loud  
  
"I dunno, Kurt loves his powers and as much as he denies it he loves himself the way he is. Literally" The girls exchanged a look and giggled.  
  
Chrissa woke up and smiled at them, raising herself out of Kurt arms. To everyone's surprise Kurt whimpered in his sleep.  
  
"Here" Kitty said simply and threw a cushion at Chrissa. She understood and replaced her body with it. Kurt snuggled into the substitute without any more complaints  
  
"I'm hungry" she said simply "Where would I get food from?"  
  
"The fridge" Rogue rolled her eyes  
  
"Fridge?"  
  
"Today is going to be a long, long day"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I'll update either tomorrow the day after or the 30th 


	10. Plans and Problems

Hey guys! Don't forget, if u luv Kurt Check out my site about Kurtism, (the worshipping of Kurt!) and see if you want to join!!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt woke up an hour later, he stretched and tried to get up (forgetting that he couldn't) and fell forwards onto the coffee table.  
  
Bobby was getting a drink of milk when he saw this.  
  
"Hey Kurt, why have you got your inducer on? And why are you lying on the table?"  
  
"It's NOT on!" Kurt snapped "And I can't WALK in this body!!"  
  
"Huh???" Bobby dropped his milk which spilt all over the floor but he ignored it and ran to help his friend up  
  
"How'd this happen?" he asked resting Kurt heavily on his shoulder  
  
"Have you heard about where I disappeared to?" Kurt asked  
  
"Yeah, Magneto's crazy lab. The proff told us" Bobby took as much weight as he could as Kurt stumbled along  
  
"Well, he did some pretty crazy things to Me, mystique and The girl I brought back" Kurt nearly fell down again but Bobby just managed to hold him up  
  
"Kurt, don't think I'm complaining but can't you just port to your room?" Bobby asked  
  
"No" Kurt said mournfully "That's another one of the things Magneto did to me"  
  
Bobby was so shocked he dropped Kurt heavily on the floor  
  
"No way!!" He cried  
  
"Bobby, I'm human" Kurt said  
  
"NO. WAY!!!!" Bobby cried again  
  
"Well," Kurt thought for a minute while lying on the floor "I was technically human before but now I'm not even a mutant"  
  
"Is this permanent??" Bobby asked  
  
"The professor doesn't think so, and I hope not" Kurt sighed as Bobby helped him up again. "I can't be night crawler anymore" he said, coming very close to tears all of a sudden  
  
"Kurt!" Both boys turned around (Kurt falling over again in the process) and saw Chrissa running towards them  
  
"Chrissa? What's wrong?" Kurt asked and was suddenly propelled backwards by Chrissa throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Jesus!!" Bobby exclaimed when he saw that Chrissa was blue from head to toe.  
  
"Kurt" Chrissa sobbed "I can't control it!!"  
  
"Can't control what?" Kurt asked  
  
"What I got from the blue lady! I hurt Scott!! I hu-ur-urt Scott!" Chrissa howled  
  
"What??" Kurt cried "Chrissa, take me to him!"  
  
Chrissa grasped onto her friend and teleported them both to the infirmary  
  
"He didn't explain to us about that" Bobby shook his head and ran off to tell the others.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Scott wasn't looking his best, he was bruised and a bit shell shocked. When they ported in Chrissa only just grabbed Kurt arm in time to stop him falling forwards on top of Scott.  
  
"What happened??" Kurt asked  
  
"Chrissa been telling you she almost killed me?" Scott raised an eyebrow  
  
"Huh? Ja!" Kurt's brow furrowed  
  
"It's not that bad Kurt. In fact it was mostly my fault, and I'll be out of here tomorrow" Scott shrugged  
  
"But all the red stuff, and you wouldn't wake up" Chrissa was still tearful. Her tail snapped around in agitation and knocked all of the glasses off a low table behind her. "Oh!!" she cried and began to sob "Can't I do anything right??"  
  
"Chrissa, you just need to get used to the tail and Scott, what happened?" Kurt asked  
  
"We were talking and I noticed that Chrissa seemed to be getting taller, she was transforming in to me as we talked but she didn't know about my powers. I dodged just in time, she singed my shoulder and hit a rather large vase which exploded. I hit my head on a wall and lost consciousness. Chrissa totally freaked when she saw my blood and started screaming" Scott sighed  
  
"Blood, the red stuff" Chrissa said slowly, she looked like she was in another world. Obviously remembering things Kurt would prefer her to forget.  
  
"Yeah" Scott yawned "But don't worry about it Chrissa, you didn't hurt me much and I'm sure you'll get control of your new powers with a little help" He inclined his head towards Kurt who promptly fell over again.  
  
Chrissa laughed quietly and helped him up  
  
"I'm going to need a wheel chair at this rate" Kurt sighed deeply  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Weeeeee!!!" Kurt whooped as he zoomed down the corridors  
  
"Okay, who gave him that??" Kitty asked  
  
"Xavier, Kurt really needs one now and considering this isn't permanent what's the point of him learning to walk like this?" Storm explained  
  
"But he's dangerous with it!!" Rogue argued  
  
"I can't argue with that" Storm laughed as Kurt sped past.  
  
Chrissa was chasing after him as they both raced to see who was faster  
  
"How come Chrissa can walk fine if she's changed?" Rogue asked  
  
"She's the morpher, she can regulate how much she changes. I think she cant's change back completely because she has no idea what she looks like"  
  
"Excuse me?" Kitty asked  
  
"Chrissa's never seen herself in the mirror" Storm explained "Magneto's way of quashing vanity" she sighed  
  
"How very...insane" Rogue sighed  
  
"How very him" Kitty agreed  
  
"Yay!! I won!!" Kurt yelled from somewhere within the mansion  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Chrissa was trying to get used to this new life, she really was. To everyone else it seemed as though she wasn't doing too badly but no one felt the flashbacks and even worse, Chrissa was an outcast. She didn't understand about family and Scott had said something in the infirmary that terrified her.  
  
Kurt was getting his new wheel chair and Scott had been explaining to her about his brother and how happy he was when he found out Alex was alive. Scott then told her about the plane crash.  
  
"And your parents, what happened to them? Did you find them too?" Chrissa had asked excitedly, she was enjoying this story.  
  
"Uhm, no" Scott had looked away then "They died"  
  
Chrissa had thought about this for a long time, Scott misunderstood her silence and gave a very macho shrug to hide his pain  
  
"Hey, but we all gotta die sometime"  
  
Chrissa put her hand against her chest to listen to her heart, she'd started to do this regularly and began thinking. No matter what she did, that "ba-boom" sound would stop someday. This made Chrissa feel so sad at the looming fear that she had to teleport away quickly. Not understanding how rude this was.  
  
Everything scared her now. Her quiet little room seemed so far away. The mansion was always loud with thousands of things happening at once. Chrissa felt lost in a sea of noise and people. She was obscenely claustrophobic and too many people crowding her made her fee threatened. Unfortunately, all the new students wanted to check her out. Chrissa always kept her eyes tightly shut for fear that she'd turn into one of them and steal they're powers.  
  
Kurt was her only life line but he wasn't always with her anymore, and he seemed to expect her to be doing so well. Chrissa didn't want him to loose faith in her but she was so afraid of this new life.  
  
At the moment she was sitting on the floor of her balcony, resting her head against the bars.  
  
"You don't need to be afraid Chrissa" Chrissa's head snapped up and looked around  
  
"Who said that?" she asked  
  
"Me sweetheart" A white haired boy was sitting on her balcony  
  
"Who are you?" Chrissa asked  
  
"I'm a friend" Peitro said kindly  
  
"Kurt's my friend" Chrissa said defiantly  
  
"Can't I be yours too?" he looked so hurt that Chrissa got up and smiled at him  
  
"I suppose so, but who are you? What's your name?"  
  
"My Name's Pietro"  
  
"That's a cool name" Chrissa said, using a word she'd heard Evan use  
  
"Thank you" Pietro smiled  
  
"Why do you want to talk to me?" Chrissa asked  
  
"You looked kind of sad so I came to cheer you up" Pietro pressed a beautiful flower into Chrissa's hand  
  
"Oh!" Chrissa gasped, enchanted  
  
"Whenever you need me, just give me a call"  
  
And he was gone, leaving Chrissa with white hair down her back.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Don't forget to check my website!! 


End file.
